Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Plot During his travels, Kyoya undertakes the extermination of a monster that is causing trouble by using a Bey and stealing the food of villagers. Heading to the mountain recesses where the monster is said to have emerged, Kyoya encounters a shadowy object behind some mist in the mountains. Both launch their Beys; Kyoya creates a tornado, blowing the mist away and revealing the figure of Yu Tendo, who also thought that he was fighting against the "monster". After noticing that his opponent was Kyoya, Yu (who keeps thinking that Kyoya is the monster), continues to fight him and says that he can't believe Kyoya would do something like that and that he was very disappointed in him until Kyoya explains to him that the people sent him up to exterminate the monster, recalling his Bey. Having just spotted the new Bey, Yu runs up to Kyoya and snatches Fang Leone 130W2D from him, looks at it, and asks Kyoya where he found such a Bey. Kyoya, who thought that Yu knew about the "Legendary Bladers Story", says that he thought Yu was traveling with Tsubasa, and asks why he didn't tell him anything. Yu explains that he was, in fact, with Tsubasa, but then Tsubasa got called back by the WBBA and didn't return, so he went off on a Travel/Quest alone and was searching for someone to battle with. Kyoya refuses at first but finally accepts because Yu provokes him by saying that that he will go easy on him in the battle. Yu makes a Bey stadium using Flame Libra and their battle begins. Neither blader realizes that watching their battle from behind a crumbled wall is someone wearing a mask. Major Events *Kyoya encounters Yu Tendo once more. *Kyoya begins a quest to discover who the "monster" is. *A mysterious "Monster" debuts. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *King *Toby *Zeo Abyss *Ryuga (Cameo) *Aguma (Cameo) *Chris (Cameo) *Yu Tendo (Debut in 4D) *Tithi (Masked) *Villagers Beyblades *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) Featured Beybattles *Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W2D) vs Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) = No Outcome *Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W2D) vs Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) = [[4D028|''Continued in Next Episode...]] Special Moves used *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike (Kyoya's) *King Lion Crushing Fang (Kyoya's) Trivia *A new version of the intro, ''Brave Heart was shown alongside this episode. *After this episode, Metal Fury aired in a 15 minute time slot instead of 30 minutes as B-Daman Crossfire took the second half of Fury's original timeslot. *Yu Tendo makes his returning debut after 29 episodes of being excluded yet being included in the Brave Heart opening theme. *In the English dub, this episode and all other episodes on are combined with the next episode to fit the 30 minute time slot. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes